


Assorted drabbles

by Tuurngait



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuurngait/pseuds/Tuurngait
Summary: Porn drabbles written for the kinktober challenge, and other various things.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to give a writing challenge a go. Kinktober hits right in what I love writing the most, so it felt obvious to join. Here is the list I'm following:  
> http://sparksreactor.tumblr.com/post/151067846307/kinktober
> 
> My tumblr is tuurngaiit.tumblr.com , I am always taking prompts! Feel free to message me~
> 
> And as always, please comment if you enjoyed! It's what keeps me writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!Zenyatta needs to teach young!Genji a lesson.

Genji knows he is in trouble. For all that he tries to be good for his master, he falls into old patterns every now and then. This time, he really fucked up, almost getting himself hurt from his carelessness.  
Of course, his master already knows, he always does. He is kneeling on the floor, clothes gone and stomach coiled tight in fear as he waits for him. Then finally, there’s the telltale tap of bare feet on wood. He’d recognize his master’s footsteps anywhere.  
“Hm. Genji.” Even though the monk is younger than him, his voice is slightly deeper. It makes shivers run down Genji’s spine.  
“I’m sorry master, I know I did wrong. Please forgive me, I’ll do anything you ask. I am prepared to handle my punishment.” He bows his head even lower, and is almost startled when a long finger under his chin tilts it back up.  
“Yes, indeed you have disappointed me. Perhaps you are no longer worth the title of my brightest pupil?” Zenyatta’s eyes are like deep pools, and he is practically gasping for air already, drowning in them.  
“Please, master!” His eyes are burning. Nothing hurts him more than his beloved master being disappointed.  
“I’ll show you, I can be good! Anything, please. Anything for you, master.” His hands are firmly clasped on his back, the very picture of submission. Yet his master doesn’t react for several torturous seconds. Then he laughs.  
“Oh, is that so? Then I most definitely have something in mind, Genji.” The fingers below his chin disappear, and Zenyatta goes to sit down on the modest bed.  
“Come here, Genji. You do need to be punished.”  
He crawls towards him, draping himself over his lap. He knows what’s coming, yet he still gasps when the hand hits him, hard.  
“A-ah!” He leans his head down against his master’s thigh, sobbing. It feels so right to be punished, it’s almost freeing. Still, it hurts. He may be a warrior, but battle injuries are vastly different from the burning pain of Zenyatta’s hand.  
“Good boy. Now count for me, ten more” He hits him again, two sharp hits over his ass. He is hard already, leaking against his thigh.  
“One, t-two!” He cries out, shivering. As the hits continue, his cock rubs against Zenyatta’s clothed thigh. Soon, his counts become irregular, the words choked out.  
“Just one more.” As he feels his hand come down on his tender flesh once more, the sound echoing in the empty room, he comes. His vision goes white with pleasure and pain mixed into one. He barely even notices when he is scooped up into strong arms and placed on the bed, still gasping from the aftershocks.  
“You were so good for me, little sparrow”


	2. Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/McCree
> 
> Hanzo is very unhappy with Jesse's constant flirting.

A deep growl escapes Hanzo as he pushes his lover up against a wall. Both his hands are fisted in the fabric of his shirt as he kisses him violently, almost drawing blood.

“You’re  _ mine _ .” The words escape him as soon as he stops himself from kissing him for one second. How could Jesse even  _ consider _ flirting with another? 

“Ah- darlin’ I-” He doesn’t let him speak, having no patience for explanations and apologies. He just wants to show him.

“Shut up, fool.” The words are sharp, and Jesse’s mouth snaps closed. As he pulls back he can see the deep flush on the cowboy’s face. His hat is crooked on his head, and he is watching Hanzo with an expression that’s part worry and part fear, but dominantly lust. He doesn’t utter a word.

“Did you think you could keep on being a slut while you’re with me? That’s not the case.” He snarls, pushing Jesse even harder against the wall.

“I own you now. No one else will ever even get to see you naked again.” He stares right into Jesse’s eyes, making sure that the message comes through. He receives a weak nod in reply, and Jesse opens his mouth as to respond. 

“I said  _ shut up. _ ” His lover is strong, and could definitely put up a fight against him, but he doesn’t even resist as Hanzo drags him to the bed and pushes him down.

“I’m going to show you  _ exactly _ what I mean.” He takes no care in undressing Jesse. Buttons pop and garments fly across the room as he practically tears his clothes off in his rush to get him naked. He shoves two of his fingers into his lover’s mouth, making him gag. He can’t help but smirk as Jesse’s cock twitches at the same time.

“You are the biggest slut I’ve ever met, Jesse McCree. So hungry for my cock that you can barely stand it.” His voice is a deep purr by now, working his fingers in and out of his mouth. Then suddenly, he pulls away, reaching behind himself to stretch him open instead.

“But you are not going to get it. Why would I give you my cock when I saw you begging for my  _ brother’s _ ? No, you don’t deserve it. I’m just going to use you, Jesse. That’s all you’re good for, you  _ whore _ .” The burn in his ass from his own, rough fingers is a pleasant one. He has never minded pain, finding that it only works to get his blood pumping even more. Still, he is not a foolish man and reaches for the lube before preparing to mount his lover. 

“Don’t you dare come inside me.” He sinks down on his cock in one fluid motion, groaning loudly when he’s in to the hilt. The man below him whimpers, and he can feel his hips twitch. His cock is thick, and the burning pain from sliding down far too fast is worth making him look like this. Like his very own fucktoy, always so eager to please. He rolls his hips once before rising up and dropping down just as fluidly as before.

“Tell me now, Jesse. Why would you want to fuck anyone but me?”

“Ah don’t!” Jesse chokes out, his voice rough and desperate.

“Only you Hanzo, no one else! Please, please let me-”

He knows exactly where this sentence will end, and interrupts it with another sharp thrust. His own hand is wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with his movements. He is far too worked up to make this last. Jesse is moaning loudly, his hands clutching Hanzo’s hips hard enough to bruise. The pace is maddening, brutal. There is no question of who is in charge. Then finally, Hanzo throws his head back, finishing with a sound closer to a growl than a moan. His orgasm is barely even over when he moves off Jesse’s cock. 

“No touching. You’re not coming tonight.” His voice is firm as he cuddles up against Jesse. His protests fall on deaf ears.

“Be thankful for getting anything at all. You flirted with my  _ brother _ .”

Jesse can’t help but agree to that.


	3. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/McCree
> 
> Hanzo needs to feel alive after a difficult mission, and Jesse is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely unedited, as I had to work to even get it out in time. So if there are any huge errors or weird grammar feel free to tell me!

Hanzo knows Jesse is always out on the front porch at this time, having his first smoke of the day. He is making his way towards him with quick steps. Logically, he should have a shower first as he is still covered in grime and blood from the mission, but the lingering adrenaline tells him something else. There’s a ringing in his left ear from the point blank gunshot fired at him. If it hadn’t been for Lucio pushing the agent away he would surely have been dead now. It was too close, closer than it had any right being. So he needs to find Jesse, needs to feel that he is alive. 

Just as expected, the man is sitting on the porch facing the small garden they have in the base. Jesse once told him it reminds him of home. He takes to care to mask his steps, and Jesse soon spots him, his face splitting into a wide grin.  
“Hanzo! Did the mission go well?” He doesn’t bother with responding. Instead he practically throws himself at the man, kissing him with ferocity. He can taste the smoke in his mouth, mixed with that which is so distinctly Jesse. He needs more. His hands reach down to open that hideous belt buckle Jesse always wears. He doesn’t fumble, still precise in his movements after the intense mission.  
“Whoa darlin’, I’m not complainin’ but Angela will be here any min- oohhh….” He can see how hard Jesse is gripping the chair as his hand closes around his cock. He is already hard, always so damn insatiable. Although, Hanzo himself is even worse, so he supposes he can’t judge. 

He swiftly falls on his knees, spreading Jesse’s wide to get more room. He needs this so much, more than he could voice with words. So, he decides not to speak. Instead he wraps his lips around the head of Jesse’s cock, using his tongue to play with the slit.  
“S-shit, Hanzo… You’re too good to me..” The praise earns him a moan, as Hanzo knows how delicious the vibrations he sends through his cock are. He is pretty sure the threat of getting caught is only turning Jesse on more. He himself doesn’t care, what does it hurt if the others see who owns Jesse?

He steadies himself on Jesse’s hips as he sinks down deeper. He has always found this angle slightly awkward for deepthroating, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. He steadies his breathing, slowly sinking down all the way. The moans and unintelligible words Jesse are letting out only fuels him on more. There are tears in his eyes as he gags around the too-thick cock in his throat, but he powers through. He is in control after all. Then finally, he can feel his nose touch the thick hair at the base of Jesse’s cock. If he had enough room to smile, he would, but the girth in his mouth is just too much. He swallows once, looking up through his lashes as he starts to move.

Jesse is a marvellous sight. The cigarillo in his hand is completely forgotten, and his face flushed bright red. Every now and then his eyes dart away as if looking for someone, but they always return to Hanzo. He can feel a warm hand on the back of his head, steadying him as he bobs his head. Always such a gentleman. 

“Hanzo, I’m close.” He looks up at Jesse again, his gaze having fallen down in concentration. His cowboy looks completely undone, just as he likes him best. He only hums in response. It only takes a few more bobs of his head until Jesse cries out in pleasure and he can feel the thick liquid hitting the back of his throat. He swallows with some difficulty, some of it leaking out the corner of his mouth. Even though his own cock remains completely untouched he feels satisfied as he pulls back, smirking up at Jesse.  
“I need a shower. The mission went well.” He doesn’t wait for Jesse to respond before turning his back and walking inside to their shared quarters.

*

Behind the bush, a very flustered Angela Ziegler decides she’ll give them a few minutes.


	4. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker/Tracer
> 
> Widowmaker doesn't know how to deal with the feelings she has for Lena. So naturally, she decides to break into her room at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I didn't know how to write today's prompt I asked my girlfriend to give me a new one... somnophilia it is.  
> This is my first time writing widowtracer, and as I've never read fic with them I can only hope I did them justice!

It’s surprisingly easy to infiltrate the base. Sure, they have guard duty as well as that pesky AI, but Overwatch doesn’t seem prepared for a lone, mostly unarmed assassin. After all, she’s not here to kill. No, tonight Widowmaker has another goal… Lena Oxton.

 

The bright bubbly girl has been the only thing on her mind for days now, ever since their last meeting on the battlefield. She doesn’t understand how she can be so infuriatingly  _ happy _ all the time. The fact that her laughter makes her body temperature rise to nearly human levels is embarrassing. So tonight, she is here to deal with it. Maybe if she acts on her desires she’ll learn that common pleasure is nothing compared to focusing on her mission, on the thrill of killing.

 

During her earlier recon she found out that Lena’s room is in the outskirts of the base, a window facing out toward the cliffs. A perfect spot for her grappling hook, and so she climbs the wall completely silently. No one seems to be alerted, not even when she picks the lock of the window and slips inside. The room is dark, only illuminated by the moon outside. And there, lying in the large bed, she is. She’s sprawled out like a starfish, the covers lying lazily over her resting body. It’s almost breathtaking how peaceful,  _ calm _ she looks. Widowmaker has never seen her this still.

 

Slowly, she approaches the bed, carefully sitting down on it. Lena’s breathing doesn’t even hitch, still soundly asleep. Next come the covers… she peels them off the sleeping woman carefully, her heart now pounding. She’s not sure if it is from the fear of her waking up or the growing arousal in her body. More and more of her skin is exposed every second, and soon she can see her bare breasts. She’s even more stunning without her clothes on, so lithe and  _ small _ . She could snap her neck in a heartbeat. But somehow, the thought of it is not even tempting. Slowly, she starts moving her hands over that smooth skin, listening to any changes in Lena’s breathing. When none come, she grows bolder, caressing her breasts. Her nipples slowly start to perk up, although she isn’t sure if it is from the touch or from the slight chill in the room. That is, until Lena moans.

 

Widowmaker’s hands are off her in an instant, startled. Is she awake!? However, Lena only shifts a little, sighing before her breathing falls back into the slow, steady rhythm from before. After waiting a moment, Widowmaker returns to her mission. The covers are slowly edged down again before she removes them entirely. She can’t help the gasp that escapes her. Lena sleeps  _ naked _ . Her eyes are locked on her cunt, the dark hair leading down to those folds. She wants to see more, and it is as if Lena can read minds. Suddenly, she shifts again, her legs bending and spreading this time. Widowmaker has to hold back a groan. She can see everything, and she is  _ perfect _ . The delicate flesh of her pussy is glistening with her juices already. Is she having a wet dream…? It certainly sounds like it when Lena moans yet again. 

 

If there was ever any part of her telling her to leave again, to stop this foolish mission, it’s gone now. All she wants is to bury her face between those thighs. She reaches out to caress her again, touching her stomach and the insides of her legs before shifting into position. It was such a long time since she did this… she thinks. She can’t really remember. 

 

Her hands travel over the outside of her cunt, warming her up to the treatment she is about to receive. She doesn’t want to startle her into waking up. Carefully, she dips her fingers in between her folds, exploring exactly how she feels like.  _ Mon Dieu _ , she really is wet. One of her fingers slip inside her with no resistance at all, and she starts moving it slowly. Her eyes are darting between Lena’s face and the sight of her cunt, wanting to miss none of either.

 

Then finally, she leans in. She starts gently licking around her clit, not wishing to overwhelm her. When the only thing she hears is a pleased sigh, she takes her inside of her mouth. She only sucks lightly while her tongue draws patterns over her clit. The finger inside her is joined by another and she starts massaging her in gentle, circular motions. The scent of her pussy is intoxicating, and her own crotch is throbbing and aching by now. She pays it no mind. She can always deal with herself later, using these memories as fuel. 

 

No, all she cares about now is Lena, and she is rewarded for her efforts with increasingly frequent moans. It seems she is getting closer by the second. She intensifies her efforts, keeping all her movements regular, and soon she can feel it. Lena is twitching against her, her pussy clenching hard around her fingers. Her face is relaxed, the smile on it is soft and blissful. She gasps and moans, not nearly as loudly as she thought she would. Loud in life but quiet in bed. She doesn’t stop touching her until she can feel her relax again.

 

With a soft smile that feels foreign on her face she pulls back, wiping her hand on Lena’s covers. She drapes them back over her, feeling a strange fondness wash over her. These emotions are… familiar, but also so hard to understand. She decides to not think of them today. This was a good night after all. She prepares to leave, but hesitates once more. Carefully, she leans in and presses a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. 

 

“Adieu, mon chéri”

 

When Lena whispers back, a soft ‘Goodbye, Amélie’, Widowmaker is already too far away to hear it.


End file.
